


Vallentines Day Ball.

by Rafessor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: HMS Harmony, F/M, HMS Valentines day Prompt, Vallentines Day Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafessor/pseuds/Rafessor
Summary: The Yule Ball was so well-received that a Valentine's Day Ball is introduced. The sudden hungry looks that Harry receives has him wanting to flee the Great Hall and forget about dinner. A small hand takes his, giving him a squeeze. He looks up and meets Hermione's eyes and she's giving him a gentle reassuring smile. He can't look away, and it feels like he'd been blind all this time. The crowd melts away, and it's just the two of them, as it had been for over a month that same year, as it always had been, really."Hermione, would you like to go to the Ball with me?"Prompt for HMS Harmony Discord Valentines Day Contest 2021
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, you guessed it - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Valentine's Day Contest 2021





	Vallentines Day Ball.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HMS_Harmony_Discord_VDay_Contest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HMS_Harmony_Discord_VDay_Contest_2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Yule Ball was so well-received that a Valentine's Day Ball is introduced. The sudden hungry looks that Harry receives has him wanting to flee the Great Hall and forget about dinner. A small hand takes his, giving him a squeeze. He looks up and meets Hermione's eyes and she's giving him a gentle reassuring smile. He can't look away, and it feels like he'd been blind all this time. The crowd melts away, and it's just the two of them, as it had been for over a month that same year, as it always had been, really. 
> 
> "Hermione, would you like to go to the Ball with me?" 
> 
> Bonus if there are really funny crowd reactions.

'The Valentine’s Day Ball is approaching — This ball will free your minds and gives you an extra day to spend time with your date and friends without worrying about anything.'

These words lurked in Harry's mind while eating dinner. Hermione is sitting beside. Her chocolate-brown eyes, looking for love. Her smile while reading books, her kindness and support has been appreciated by Harry a lot. He loved her since the day he saved her from the troll. 

The same words McGonagall told the class wandered around his mind. A small hand takes his, giving him a squeeze. He looks up and meets Hermione's eyes, and she's giving him a gentle reassuring smile. He can't look away, and it feels like he'd been blind all this time. The crowd melts away, and it's just the two of them, as it had been for over a month that same year, as it always had been, really. Ron had left him a lot of times, and he never told her how he felt.

“Hermione, would you like to go to the ball with me?” Harry asked Hermione

His voice echoed through the hall. Everyone was whispering. The boy-who-lived just asked a girl as a date in front of the whole hall.

Hermione had no response. 

Victor Krum stood up. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to ask her that. Anger filled him. 

“Hey Scarhead, don't give me another reason to add on the badges you know. A Mudblood, really? I would go with Ginny Weasley more than that pathetic disgusting mudblood.” said Draco and the Slytherin table started snickering

“A month of detentions Mr. Malfoy. If there was a point system, I would have removed 100 points. You are lucky that I gave you a month of detention. Shut your mouth before I increase it.”

“Harry, I don't know what to say”

"Hermione, you have been there for me for the last four years. I never repay you with anything. I am a pathetic no excuse. The least I can do is ask you out for a ball. I have had feelings for you since the day you met me on the train. No one spoke that much to me or told me about anything like that. I have been a bitch because I never asked you to the Yule ball. I want to show you how I really feel towards you.”

Krum was agitated. He couldn't hold any longer. He wanted Hermione for himself. Not only that, but he knew that Potter was a threat. 

“POTTER STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!” bellowed Krum. “I ASKED HER TO THE YULE BALL AND NOT YOU. I WILL ASK HER TO THE VALENTINE BALL TOO. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE HER” continued Krum as he walked towards them. “Hermione, say no to him and accept my proposal. I will take care of you better than this bloody idiot.” He held Hermione's hand and started pulling her hand to take her towards the Ravenclaw table to eat.

Hermione flicked her hand away and slapped Viktor Krum's face. 

"I am not your girl. Harry, I will go with you for the ball.” Hermione said that and left the great hall.

"Krum you bloody bastard. Hermione wait for me!" Harry said before running to catch up to Hermione. 

\------------------------ At the Kitchens------------------------

Hermione was sitting and eating mince pie. She was angry at Krum but happy because Harry, her Harry asked her to the Valentine Ball. 

"Hermione, I searched the whole castle for you. I thought you hated slavery, and now you are here eating"

"Harry" Hermione started. Her voice was so soothing that Harry felt very happy. "The elves explained that they needed magic to survive and that is not slavery. I gave up on S.P.E.W." 

Harry, felt overjoyed and kissed her. Hermione returned it with fierce passion. They broke up after a minute, panting.

"Never expected that my first kiss would be in a kitchen" said Hermione

"Me too" replied Harry "So, Valentines Ball?"

"Definitely, as a girlfriend and not a date. Better impress me Potter"

"Yes, your highness"

"Prat"

Harry and Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor Tower satisfied and in each other’s arms. They are a couple after all.


End file.
